Byakuya's a Hypocrite! Ironic isn't it?
by MarzGoddessOfWar
Summary: Umm, Bleach Fanfiction. Just a random idea I had about Byakuya's life changing very drastically and him having to adjust. P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes my computers been acting up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a Fanfic. It is dedicated to all my friends who have been bugging me to write one. *cough cough Kaylia.* Anyway I know it won't be the best but I didn't have much time and it's just a random idea that occurred to me a 3:00 A.M. Here it is…

_**Ironic isn't it?: **_Chapter 1

_**Byakuya**_ lay there on the rock hard mattress of his new "home," which was really a dirty apartment somewhere in Karakura town and stare at the peeling paint on the ceiling, wondering just how all of this had happened to _him_. Most of his soul reaper powers had vanished leaving him pretty much human. He thought of the night this had all started.

_***Flash back***_

Byakuya Kuchiki had been on a mission in the world of the living when it had happened. He was rushing after some unknown monster we he'd heard the girl scream in fury. As he rounded the corner he saw the beast holding a young girl around nine years old in his clawed hands. What was this thing? But he didn't have time to give it much more thought, because it was at that moment when he noticed the other girl who was considerably older, perhaps around seventeen or eighteen? As she ran past him at the beast he noticed another thing, she gave off a huge amount of spirit pressure, especially for a human. Why did she seem so different from other people? The monster grabbed her and threw her against the brick wall of the building behind it. 'I'll figure things out later, first I have to save these girls,' he told himself as he to, rushed at the beast. "Scatter, Senbonzakura" he commands his zanpakuto. It replies by shattering into thousand of floating pieces that look like floating cherry blossoms and cuts into the monster still holding the young girls body while managing to avoid cutting her. With a shriek the thing drops the girl and turns to Byakuya who uses his flash step to avoid it and slices through the horrid creature. It gives one last final scream before dissipating into the air. Slowly he walks over to the younger girl who has been knocked unconscious. She has some superficial wounds but she'll live to see another day which is the important thing. Then he strides over to the other girl who also has some scrapes but looks to be okay other than that.

"How on Earth did you do that?!" the girl asked in surprise. Byakuya blinks once, astonished that she can see him. No normal human should be able to. The only one he knew of that had, had that capability was Ichigo. He wondered again exactly what she was. "Well, you gonna tell me or not?" she asks again breaking into his daze.

"How can you see me," he counters.

"_Well, you are standing_ _directly in front of me and I'm not blind," _she retorts. He blinks again; no one has ever been this rude to him in… well ever! He's a Kuchiki, one of the four noble families!

"I meant how can you see _Soul Reapers_?"

"What in the hell is a Soul Reaper," she inquires. Huh, strange she doesn't seem to think he's crazy she seems just purely interested in the subject of the Soul Reapers.

"Soul Reapers are the beings that balance life and death, carry souls onto, what you humans would call, Heaven. We protect people from the…" An hour and seemingly a million questions later the girl sighs and holds out her hand.

"So Byakuya Kuchiki, I'm Mai Lee." He shakes her hand and looks behind him to the girl still lying on the ground, though he's not worried she's dead or severely harmed because she snores softly in the background.

"You should probably get your sister home now, it's very late," he says politely as he walks to the girl with Mai following him. That's when it happened, that moment Byakuya's life would forever change. A giant Hollow appears out of the dark alley way and Mai's sister is grabbed up again with a deep chuckle from the dark masked soul. A Byakuya growl knowing the monster from before was just a distraction, a ploy to get them to let their guards down and it worked. This thing was good if it could trick him like that.

"Leave the girl alone, Hollow!" he commands.

"Oh, Kami! That's a hollow?!" Mai yells out, unheard and unanswered when Byakuya and the monstrous hollow continue their conversation.

"I'll give up this girl if you let me take the other, or I can eat _all _of your souls," the hollow says darkly before turning to Mai. "What about it sweetheart, if you do this you can save your darling little sister who you've loved and cared for most of your life, and even this Soul Reaper. All you have to do is give me your soul and you'll have saved your family."

"Don't listen to hi-" Byakuya starts to say but Mai cuts him off by running into the street and yelling for it to take her and leave her sister. Just as the hollow swipes out to grab her he jumps in with his flash step again and grabs her and pulls her out of the way unharmed. Though he was not as lucky, one of its tentacles managed to stab into the soft flesh of his stomach. "Stupid girl," he growls through his teeth covering his wound with his free hand, his sword in the other.

"He's going to kill her!" she yells. "My little sister, my only family and all because of me! How can I just stand back and watch?!"

"There could be a way to save her. It's been done before, but you must trust me!" he said thinking about what a hypocrite he was about to become, since he had once vowed to kill Rukia for the same thing her was about to do. "Shove my sword through your heart, and I'll transfer some of my powers to you."

*_**End Flashback***_

_**Hope you liked it so far. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do next, but I'd like some suggestions for later chapters. I'm not sure how long I'll make it either, guess it depends on if people like it. Review and I'll try to update soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

HI PEOPLES!!! (or rather the ones that bothered to read this FanFic…) Sorry to anyone who actually read this and was looking forward to reading the next chapter, I was afraid to continue writing cuz my computers been retarded. It keeps shutting off randomly…Also forgive any spelling and or grammer errors, because once again my computers being retarded and has added those…I tried to fix them in the last chapter but it wouldn't upload, so you're stuck with what you got.

(P.S.) I own up Mai Lee!! Made her up myself with absolutely no help from Tite Kubo.... I just mention this because I hate when people don't and then you think they're a real character and look 'em up and find out they aren't…so once again, Mai Lee is mine and you can't have her! Moohahaha (demented cow laugh)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **_

"God, how did I end up in such a mess?" I said aloud, just as I heard keys in the door jangle. Mai walked in with hers arms full of brown paper grocery bags.

"If you're gonna stay here you mind helping me," she groaned, as a box of brightly colored cereal fell loudly to the floor.

I walked over and grabbed the bags without a word. It wasn't like I wanted to stay here, in this crappy little apartment in the World of the Living. Hell, I'd so much rather be home in the comfort of my gigantic manor, eating real food instead of stuff out of a box. However, I didn't have much say in the matter. It had been a while since she had gotten part of my powers and the only reason I wasn't executed for it was that since Aizen betrayed us the squads had gotten a lot more hesitant about killing off their own people. No, instead I was here living with Mai, teaching her about the Soul Society and the rules of being a soul reaper. Fun. Yippee for me. (Note the sarcasm)

I started putting boxes away in the dingy old cupboards. That's when I noticed the organized system I'd made yesterday, when I had snapped and couldn't stand the fact that it was nearly impossible to find anything in these godforsaken cupboards was already ruined.

"What the hell," I asked Mai. She had learned in the little time we spent together that I couldn't stand her sloppy systems of organizing which was pretty much through anything anywhere it'll fit.

"I couldn't find anything! And besides it's my house! You have waaaaay to much time on your hands if you can organize everything in my kitchen, anyways."

She was right about the to much time on my hands thing, but seriously what the hell was I supposed to do while she was at school all day? Huh, answer me that.

"What do you mean you couldn't find anything?! I show you the system _and _I made a chart! And what else was I supposed to do while you were at school all day long. Huh?"

"I don't know?!"

"You don't know?!! Well, figure it out! I know you have a brain somewhere in that thick head of yours, use it!"

"FINE!! I will, you can come to school with me! I'll enroll you tomorrow!"'

'Crap!' I thought. School? Though, I suppose it would be easier to contact her when a Hollow came…Hmm, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. I mean how hard could it be, I'm the captain of the sixth squad, after all…

"Okay."

"WELL, WHAT ElSE IS… Wait, did you just agree with me?"

"Yes," I answered curtly, talking to her as if she were demented.

"Okay then, school it is," she said, completely missing my tone.

'School it is,' I thought as I returned to the forgotten cupboards.

"HEY! What do you mean you can't find anything?!…"

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter! I know Byakuya's personality seems a lot less like the calm noble we all know and love, but I wrote him like this because when he was a kid he was a lot more hot-headed and easily annoyed as a kid and I thought that if he was in this situation he'd be a lot more like that! In the next chapter I'll have him at school, but please feel free to give me any suggestions you have!

REVIEW!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! CLICK ZE BOOTEN!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy peoples, I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz I had to kick myself to write it! You wanna know why? It's Thanksgiving, which would make lots of people ecstatic…However I'm not one of those people. To me Thanksgiving means seeing family and seeing family isn't my idea of fun. At least none of my grandparents called me fat or the other stuff they love to rant about, so I guess I consider today a victory. Although, my grandma did ask me if I was walking around to burn off the calories…

Anyways, I'd like to thank StarrFirre and MementoMoriYB for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

(P.S This chapter will switch between Mai and Byakuya's point of view, which is a new thing for me so don't kill me if it sucks…)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Mai Lee, eleven Bleach mangas, a computer to watch and write Bleach stuff on, and a soul candy mint dispenser thing-a-ma-jig but sadly I don't own Bleach…(How I wish I did…)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

(Mai P.O.V)

"Ugh," I groaned as the alarm clock screeched insistently in my left ear. I rolled over and swatted at the annoying piece of junk. Maybe I would just skip school today; me and Byakuya had spent _at least_ an hour fighting over his stupid cabinet organizing system before we got a Hollow alert. That reminded me, though. Today was Byakuya's first day at Karakura High. This might be fun after all.

I walked into the living room to find him sleeping soundly on the futon. Last night must have wiped him out to.

I crept over to him with an evil smile plastered on my face.

"Byakuya," I said in a soft sing-song voice in his ear.

"Uh," he just moaned and turned over, pulling the sheet over his head.

"Oh, Byakuya."

Again I was ignored.

"YO, KUCHIKI," I bellowed, directly into his ear I might add.

That woke him up. He sat straight up, and must have jumped at least half a foot. I took it he wasn't used to waking up that way and might have felt bad if it weren't for his next words.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE FREAK ARE YOU SCREAMING IN MY GODDAMN EAR???!!!!"

"BECAUSE!!! YOU NEED TO GET UP!!! YOU'RE GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY, SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!!!!"

* * *

(Byakuya P.O.V)

_*At School*_

When we finally got to the school I almost had to sprint to be able to get to my first class on time. It was all Mai's fault for waking me up like that and then arguing instead of getting ready to go. As it was I got to the door of Room 13 a second before the bell rang. Everyone shuffled into the class and took their seats. That's when I noticed the familiar orange haired boy and the short raven haired girl I know as my adopted sister.

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Maybe I could still make it out the door before either of them noticed me. I turned to run, but my arm was caught by the teacher, who I had a feeling was about to start a speech about my being a new student here and ruin my plan of escaping.

"Class this is Byakuya. He's a new student here at Karakura High…"she began. Did I call that or what? Both Ichigo and Rukia simultaneously look up at me with wide eyes.

"Take a seat anywhere, Byakuya," the teacher instructs and I make my way to an empty seat in the back as far away from _them _as possible. I know it's futile, I'll have to face Rukia at some point but I can try, can't I? I'm suddenly dreading the end of this class, because I know I'll have to deal with the Spanish inquisition and face the fact that I've become a hypocrite. I'd once vowed to kill Rukia for doing the exact same thing I'm doing now.

* * *

The second the bell rang Rukia and Ichigo both grabbed one of my arms and dragged me off to what I was sure would be my doom. Or would it? They didn't know why I was here, they couldn't prove anything yet. The second that comforting thought made its way into my head it was gone again, because just then Mai came running down the hall and yelled my name.

"Yo Byakya!"

Why is it always me?!

Ichigo, Rukia, and Mai all looked at each other and then at me.

"Who the heck are you," Rukia asked her.

"Me, who are you?"

God, I was in soooo much trouble now. With a sigh I reluctantly opened my mouth to explain. "Rukia, this is Mai. She's, umm….She, uh…" Wow, was I helpful.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper," Mai chimed in for me.

Ichigo smirked and raised his eyebrows at me and Rukia turned towards me with her mouth hanging open.

"You're going to catch flies like that, Rukia," I told her, trying to sound all calm, cool, and collected like I usually do.

Her jaw quickly snapped closed. "Nii-sama, you mean you made her a soul reaper????"

There was an awkward silence before I gave a brief nod.

Ichigo just burst out laughing. "I never thought I'd see the day! Byakuya's a hypocrite!"

Mai joined in Ichigo's fun when I growled that he was to address me as Captain Kuchiki only.

"I'm glad you're all having fun," I said as I stomped away to my next class, annoyed.

When I was far enough away that I could no longer hear the cackling of Mai and Ichigo, I looked down at my schedule. Oh, God you're kidding me. The second box stated in bold letters Home Economics a.k.a the class for girls and a few of the gay guys…

* * *

(Mai P.O.V)

After I finally stopped laughing and headed off to my next class I realized something. Byakuya had Home Economics now. I picture him wearing one of the pink flowered smocks and with that I started laughing all over again…

* * *

**Hope you liked the 3****rd**** chapter! I think the next chapter might continue in Home Economics but I'm not positive yet. Please tell me if you have any suggestions about that or anything else! REVIEW!!! YOU KNOW YOU WHAT TOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**CLICK ZE BOOTEN!!!!!!!!**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, readers…I'm writing and all that fun crap… I'm like really annoyed today so I figured maybe if I wrote a new chapter I'd feel better, but since this didn't have any previous planning don't get mad if it sucks… Also I should be doing homework and crap like that but school just drained me sooo much…I had Honor Society (which I hate because its full of stuck up people) today and it ended early which would normally make me happy but I ended up standing outside for an extra 15 minutes, freezing my butt off because my mom didn't pick up the phone…Also I've been looking for the new Bleach episode in English subs since yesterday because the site said it'd be up then, but surprise, surprise it wasn't!!! Grrr…

Anyways, onto disclaimer stuff…

**Disclaimer: **I own 11 Bleach mangas, this computer, a ninth squad lieutenants badge thingie, a soul candy thing-a-ma-jig, blah, blah, blah…sadly I don't own Bleach…

* * *

(Byakuya's P.O.V)

**Chapter 4: **Home Economics

I walk into the class with a sour look plastered all over my face. As I suspected this class was completely full of girls…and a somewhat familiar guy. Was that Uryu? He must have noticed my spiritual pressure, but he was probably going to ignore me and ask Ichigo or Orihime what happened, later. Well at least I wouldn't be the only straight guy taking this class. (A/N: I just thought I should mention I have nothing against gay people or home economics, for that matter, but I thought it'd be a nice touch to add the stereotype.) Still, this has Mai written all over it. She probably asked to have me put in this class to get back at me for the cupboards…Damn her…

I strode over to an empty desk next to a quiet looking girl, with all the pride I could muster. She looked up at me and started giggling, trying to stifle the noise with her hand. When she stopped she looked over at me again, looking like she had something she wanted to ask.

"What," I inquired curtly. I was already beginning to regret coming to school with Mai. Kami, I couldn't believe this school stuff could be so hard.

"Well…" she paused and blushed for a moment. "Why do you have tin-foil in your hair?" (A/N: I _had_ to put in this part because Byakuya's kenseikan or his "_clip thingies_" have always reminded me of tin-foil)

Tin-foil??? What was this girl talking about? Wasn't that the stuff you wrapped food with?

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Your clip thingies, they remind me of when they put tin-foil in your hair to dye it."

What?! How dare she?!! They weren't tin-foil or clip thingies, as she so crudely said! It was called a kenseikan and it symbolized his nobility! Duh! I mean what are they teaching kids these days?!

"They aren't tin-foil," I snapped harshly. She paled, nodded, and quickly turned to talk to her friend.

Hmmp, how rude...

* * *

(Byakuya's P.O.V)

_*After School*_

I was walking home from my "first day of school". I now understood the revulsion teenagers always seem to have in their voices when they talk about their schools. That place was horrible! I swear I must have had more paper work there, at school, than in all my time as the sixth squad's captain. And I would have to go back there again tomorrow and repeat the god awful experience! How did humans stand it?! Just then, my day decided to get even worse. It started pouring.

"Just my goddamned luck," I muttered fiercely to myself as I walked towards Mai's apartment in the bone-chilling rain. Finally after another five minutes of walking I approached the door and flung it open. Mai was sitting on the couch eating out of a brightly colored carton. She laughed as she saw me.

"You look like a drown cat," she told me as she got of the futon I'd been using as a bed since I started staying here. She walked off down the hall towards the bathroom closet, and I followed closely behind her for lack of better things to do. I sure as heck wasn't going to start my homework. That was other thing! If they gave you so much work at school why on Earth did you have to take it home?! I shivered brutally, interrupting my own thoughts, I was freezing! I wouldn't have been surprised to see I had blue lips when I followed her into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Here," she handed me a warm and fluffy, light blue towel and moved towards me to remove my scarf and head piece. And I let her.

"How on Earth do you get these fricking clips out?" she exclaimed after a moment of fiddling with them. Again people, with the clips!

"They aren't _fricking clips! _It's called a kenseikan!" I said annoyed. I mean how hard is it for people to just call them by their name instead of clip thingies?!

"Calm down, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"My panties aren't in a bunch! And is it really so much to ask to have you call it, its proper name? They aren't clips, or thingies or tin-foil whatevers, for that matter!"

That made her laugh. Her whole face was lit up with a smile as she bent over at the waist to laugh at my annoyance. It would have been almost charming if she hadn't been laughing _at me._

"Oh my God! They do look like tin-foil! Who told you that?" she asks as she continues her giggling.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! Besides, it's all your fault. You're the one who had me put in home economics, aren't you? " I accused.

She looked almost guilty now. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. If you would just lighten up, then maybe I wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm inclined to believe that," though from her face she really did look serious.

"Sorry." Her dark eyes were sincere as she glazed thoughtfully into mine."You're just always so serious and stressed all the time. I was… maybe just a little teensy-tiny bit worried, about you…"

There was a moment of silence before she leaned in and embraced me, giving me a peck on the check. I was stunned but hugged her back, nonetheless. After, another few moments she pulled away, not quite looking me in the eye. Her beautiful porcelain cheeks slightly flushed. I was surprised to find I really liked that and was almost disappointed that she wasn't in my arms anymore.

"Umm, I'm gonna go start dinner," she stated leaving me dripping wet and alone in the bathroom with only my confused feelings…

* * *

TA-DA!!! I now that was kinda a lame ending for the chapter and kinda unoriginal, but hey I couldn't think of anything better and none of my friends had any suggestions…plus I felt like doing some kind of romantic crap…must be my friends rubbing off on me…so this is what ya got…Like it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review! Plus, like I've said suggestions are welcomed and wanted!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Readers! I've decided I feel like writing something, so…here it is….

P.S. sorry to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter. I've been really lazy and haven't felt like updating in a while…maybe if I had more reviews *wink wink*….anyways….

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach….but I wish I did….

* * *

(Byakuya's P.O.V)

After a while of standing there cold, wet, and quite frankly confused I decided to take a hot shower. It was one of the things I enjoyed about the World of the Living, showers…

I stood there letting the water pour over my pale skin, relaxing my muscles. I felt good to be warm again, especially after being in the freezing rain. So many thoughts ran through my head. Most of them were, admittedly, about Mai Lee. She was very strange at times. And of course she was very beautiful. Not in the same way Hisana was, of course, but still beautiful.

"Ah, Hisana," I sighed, feeling slightly guilty. I wasn't going to pretend I knew what she would want for me, like most people do. I didn't know whether she'd be sad or happy or even mad at me, but for once I wasn't really sure I cared. I'd love Hisana so much, but I knew she didn't love me on the same level as I had her. She'd always seemed to full of her guilt over leaving Rukia to return all of my feelings. No, I wasn't going to pretend I knew what she'd want but I'd like to think she would at least want be to be happy in my own way. I'd mourned her for so long, it only seemed fair.

I stepped out of the shower slowly and hesitantly. I knew that facing Mai again might be a little awkward and I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about it. I decided that I'd do what made _me _happy from now on. I was tired of pleasing everyone and having to be emotionless all the time, no, now it was _my _turn.

* * *

(Mai's P.O.V)

Gods above, how _stupid _could I get? I couldn't believe I'd just done that! I admitted that I cared for him and then kissed him! Sure, it was only a peck on the cheek, but _still_. Why did I do that? He probably hated me, and we fought all the time. I almost smiled thinking that, it was a little bit fun to get him all riled up. At least then he'd show some of his emotions, which he hardly ever did. He was such a hard person to read, though a few times I had caught him smirking softly to himself or looking at me.

Just then he stepped gracefully into the room. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Or rather think of the devil, in this case…

* * *

(Byakuya's P.O.V)

I walked into the kitchen to see Mai's slender back facing me, while she intently stirred the pot on the stove, not looking at me. The smell of Ramen Noodles and hot sauce filled the air. We both loved spicy foods. It was one of the things I'd found we had in common.

She turned and placed the Ramen on the counter filling two bowls and pouring the spices on them. We sat quietly for a moment, which I spent admiring her features. She had very short ebony hair that flopped over almost into her eyes. Speaking of which, were a deep sort of greenish gray color. She had very high, angular cheekbones and thin arched eyebrows. Her skin was pure white, I was probably the only person paler. Beautiful, but in a completely different way, most people couldn't or wouldn't see her beauty at first. And her height, she wasn't short but she wasn't very tall either, in fact she probably just met my shoulder. Her arms and fingers, like the rest of her, were thin elegant lines that were surprisingly hard and strong.

My marveling was soon interrupted when she cleared her throat and her cheeks were dusted in a pretty light pink color. It was only then I realized I'd been staring. I smiled softly and looked away, noting her answering smile. The way her smooth pink lips curled up to reveal her ivory teeth. She really did have a nice smile.

"So…." I said.

"So," Mai repeated. "Aren't we articulate, today," she said, teasing me. The funny thing was that I didn't mind as much. She seemed to notice my confusion as to how to start this conversation. I hadn't felt anything remotely like this since I'd met Hisana, so many years ago. I was more than a little socially awkward by now.

"I suppose so," I replied with a smirk, lightening the atmosphere. We both picked up our chopsticks and began eating, with her slurping up her spicy noodles and me managing to eat while maintaining my dignity.

I laughed when one of the noodles hit her in the eye, splashing hot sauce on her cheek, while she jumped up and down yelping. I stood up and led her to the sink, helping her wash the hot sauce out of her eye. She sat on the counter and leaned over into the sink, letting the water pour over her face. When she was done she looked over at me and I smirked back. She had make-up running all down her face making her look like a raccoon. I could almost see her digging through the trash with that innocent expression, now and I laughed.

She looked irked. "What?" she asked with that clueless expression still on her face.

I just laughed harder.

Annoyed, she started to leave, walking towards her room. So, I reached out grabbed her wrist and spun her back around, trying to keep my expression neutral.

"You've got raccoon eyes," I told her softly. Without seeming to notice she moved a bit closer. My hand, of its own accord, went to her face and wiped off the black smears. Still perfect, she really didn't need any make-up to look pretty, though she did look great with the eyeliner highlighting the flecks of light in her eyes. Slowly I moved my face a bit closer to hers, and she closed the rest of the distance. We kissed a short and sweet kiss, leaving both of us wanting more.

She looked back up at me, staring into my ashy gray eyes. "So," she said, almost mimicking the way I had said it before. "Want to go to the annual Christmas party with me?"

"Christmas party?" I questioned. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I'd love to do something with her, but a Christmas party? Did I mention how socially retarded I was? And of course Mai had a lot of friends…

"Yeah, the school holds one every year. Rukia and Ichigo are going to, I think."

Well, that was slightly comforting, at least. My sister would be there to help…with that orange-haired baka, of course...But I did want a chance to know Mai a bit better…

"I'd love to," I told her with a smile, hiding how anxious the thought of a party made me.

She smiled back and leaned in and kissed me again, this time a little bit slower and careful. Unfortunately we had to break apart. She turned and walked towards her room, before she stopped and looked back over her shoulder to say, "It's tomorrow. Night."

"Good Night," I replied.

Oh, god _tomorrow_…

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! REVIEW, pretty please with a cherry on top! I decided to make this story a bit fluffy a times and stuff…like I said my friends must be getting to me…They all think I'm kinda cold and uncaring like Byakuya normally appears (though not in my fic…cuz it's more fun to write him like this at times…) so I'm proving them wrong :P ….Also, I decided to have them go to a Christmas party cuz I've got a plan for some of my later chapters (though I'm still open to suggestions…) Muhahaha!!!

(P.S: I noticed today that I never mention Mai's sister again after the first chapter. In case you were wondering what happened to her, she goes to a private school for girls that Mai worked her butt off to get her into…)

Thanks for reading. Please review! I'll give you some of the cake I mad today… :D

CLICK ZE BOOTEN!!!

V


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas, Readers! (Or whatever other holidays you celebrate at this time of year…) Anyways its Christmas Eve and I had to get this chapter done cuz they're going to a Christmas party and if I wrote this after Christmas it'd be weird….anyhow…

_**Disclaimer: **_I own 12 Bleach manga's, a soul candy mint thing-a-ma-jig, a vice-captain badge (Shuuhei's to be specific), and this computer…but sadly I do not own Bleach…

P.S: did you know thing-a-ma-jig is an actual word? I wrote it and Microsoft word didn't even put that stupid squiggle that says it's not a word under it!

* * *

(Byakuya's P.O.V)

I spent the whole boring school day fidgeting in my seat, anxiously waiting for the day to end so I could go home and get ready for this _party._ I had to admit I was a tiny bit excited about going, though my nervousness was about a thousand times more prominent. It would be my first date with Mai and my first party in, I didn't even want to think how many, years.

Finally the bell rang and was in the process of running out of the wretched place when Rukia called me.

"Nii-sama!!"

Reluctantly I turned back around to see Rukia flanked by Ichigo's looming figure.

"Nii-sama, Mai said you were coming to the party, tonight?!" Rukia said with gleaming eyes.

"Yes," I sighed. This could either be really good or really bad. Though, at least Rukia seemed truly happy that I was going.

"It'll be so much fun! Me and Ichigo are going to! I'm so excited!" she squealed while Ichigo rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. For once I had to agree with him.

"Yes, it will be a lot of fun" I agreed, while looking for an excuse to escape. And here one came. Mai skipped down the hall to us and immediately struck up a conversation with Rukia, leaving me and Ichigo standing there awkwardly.

After a while Mai, thankfully, bid her goodbye and we started walking home to get ready for tonight.

As we walked I thought of something. "What are we supposed to wear to this kind of occasion?" I asked her.

"Well, it's technically semi-formal, though some people just show up in their regular clothes. Most do actually dress up though, since we never get the opportunity."

"I see." That meant I had the perfect thing…

* * *

_*Later that night*_

It had taken me a while, but I finally found what I had been looking for. My old suit was made of a black silken material and had a crisp white button shirt to go under the jacket. I had my black silk tie on, and for once I didn't bother with my kenseikan, just wearing my hair down. I had gotten the suit during one of my missions here, a long time ago, but it still fit perfectly.

I sat on the futon, waiting for Mai to be ready. When she walked out I almost gasped. She looked stunning. Her dress looked like pure silk and was the same shade of that greenish gray color as her eyes. She had a thin white shall hanging off her shoulders and black lace fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows. Clipped into her almost boyishly short hair was a small black hat with a veil fanning out from the front and black feathers with a small white rose on the side. Her lips were painted a light pink and she had black eyeliner forming cats-eyes around her eyes.

"Ready to go?" she smiled.

With a nod I opened the door and let her lead the way out the door. We walked, since it was relatively nice out tonight.

When we got there, we were greeted by Rukia and Ichigo waiting at the door. Rukia was wearing a pretty, flowered, kimono with her hair pinned up with beautiful, flowered, hair ornaments. The orange-haired boy next to her actually looked decent, too. He was wearing a white silk shirt and black dress pants, without his usual scowl plastered on his face. The party couldn't be that bad then, if Ichigo had stopped scowling for at least a few minutes.

"Nii-sama, Mai-san! You guys look fantastic!" Rukia complimented both of us.

"Thank you, Rukia. You also look charming." I told her, earning a big smile.

We all walked into the school and I took back my earlier statement about it not being so bad. The place was full of people. Everyone in the school must have come. I don't think I've seen this many people in one place, ever.

Rukia instantly spotted one of her and Mai's friends and pulled her off to go say hi, once again leaving me and Ichigo standing there awkwardly. I looked around suddenly thirty and claustrophobic. Spotting a table filled with refreshments I walked towards it, while Ichigo went to talk to his friend, Chad or something like that. There was a bowl of some kind of fruity, punch, drink in it. Even though drinking something out of one of these bowls had always been one of my "_do NOT do rules" _I was really thirsty, so I got a cup and filled it. The juice was _really good._ It was sweet but had some kind of bitter taste under that. It made me head feel so much lighter. I wondered what was in it while I filled up another cup of it. And another and then another...

That was when Mai came back. Good thing to, because I was getting really dizzy…

* * *

(Mai's P.O.V)

I walked towards Byakuya, having finally escaped Rukia and the rest of our friends. It's not that I didn't want to spend time with them, but I also wanted to see Byakuya.

"Hey," I said to him.

He turned with a cup in his hand and he slurred back a hello before stumbling a little.

"Crap. You're drunk. The punch must be spiked," I realized.

He seemed to find this somewhat entertaining in the state he was in, because he laughed at my worry. "But I don't drink," he said, slurring a little less. He had a look of determination and confusion on his face, obviously wondering why it was so hard to speak those four simple words.

"Come on," I told him, taking his arm to keep him steady and lead him out the door. He slumped into me and I regretted wearing these heels. They made it so much harder to walk.

"You smell nice," he told me. "Like that weird fluffy stuff on that weird paper cone you see people eating at fairs."

"You mean cotton candy?" What the heck was he talking about? Apparently he was a really random drunk.

"Yeah, that stuff. I always wondered what that stuff tastes like? It looks like that stuff in pillows. What the heck is that stuff called, again?"

"Cotton…"

"YES! That soooo makes sense. COTTON CANDY! Ha!"

"Alrighty then," I made a mental note never to let him drink again.

"Hisana always smelts like blueberries. I hates blueberries," he informed me, drunkly adding the letter _s _to his words.

"That's nice."I unlocked the door and let him fall onto the futon. He fell asleep instantly.

_Who the hell is Hisana?! When he isn't drunk he is so explaining..._

* * *

Muhaha! My evil plan is in motion! This chapter was kinda a set up for my next chapter because I needed to talk about Hisana at some point in here since Mai currently doesn't know about her and all that fun stuff. Anyways, I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks, :D !!! And Merry Christmas!


	7. Author's Note!

Hello, Readers. I'm so sorry to anyone looking forward to my updates, but I won't be able to for some time. My computer is broken and I have to send it away to have it fixed. I'll try to get things up whenever I can but I have no guarantees…


	8. Discontinued? Possibly

_**Author's Note:**_

**_Hello readers...I'm thinking of stopping this story. I don't have much feedback and I really don't think anyone cares anymore. I started writing this to prove a point to a friend but it's really not my style and like I said very few people seem to like this. I have a different account elsewhere that has my normal angsty, hystericallly awesome writing and this story quite frankly sucks. So unless I get a bunch of people telling me to continue (which I seriously doubt) I'm just not gonna bother. I had an idea for a next chapter but I have no ambition to actually sit down and write it, especially when I have so much feedback in other places. The end..._**


End file.
